The Stranger
by Wizarboy360
Summary: When Armin is in dire trouble, a mysterious stranger saves him. Sorry about the crappy summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note: This takes place in a made up expedition in a made up story arc after the Raid On Stohess District arc.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Attack on Titan or Yugioh merchandise.**

**Hello readers. This is a what-if story on Gorz the Emissary of Darkness being in Attack on Titan, just cuz. Please R&amp;R. Also, look out for spoilers.**

Armin was panicking. On another expedition outside the Walls, an abnormal titan had ran out of nowhere and very nearly killed Armin. He managed to retreat to the safety of an abandoned house, but his horse ran off and titans began gathering outside, with the abnormal.

Armin's mind raced. There had to be a way to weasel out of this one. There _had _to be. But Armin couldn't think of anything, and the titans were bound to get in eventually. Armin lowered his head in defeat, tears breaking away from his eyes and falling on his uniform. _Sorry guys_, he thought, thinking of his friends, and the impact his death might have on them. _Guess I won't see you again. Ever._

Just then, Armin heard a strange noise. It was a titan, roaring in pain, before the roar died down into a croak, followed by an earth shattering thud. Armin nearly screamed as the doors burst open to a titan's grinning face.

Then he realized two things. The titan wasn't moving. And there was blood dripping from the back of it''s neck.

As Armin approached warily, he became aware of more noises, much alike the ones described above. Armin reached the behemoths neck, being extra careful to avoid the mouth. He was almost swallowed by one of these monsters before, and had no obligation to to so again. But there was no danger of that.

The titan was dead.

The wound that killed it had one slash mark, not two. It wasn't a soldier who did this. And it was much more smooth and refined than the messy wounds that Armin's blades dealt.

The noises had stopped. Someone, or _something_ landed on the roof. Footsteps led to one side, then there was a small thud, as the mystery being dropped to the ground. Armin gripped his sword handle, shifting his weight from side to side nervously.

The doors to the opposite side opened, creaking as they did so. They revealed a man, wearing the most peculiar outfit Armin had ever seen. Mostly black, the outfit consisted of a long cloak, a blacked out visor over his eyes, gauntlets that had long, sharp blades reaching out to them.

His hair was red and spiky, like a bunch of needles had stuck into his head. By his side was the most ridiculously huge sword _anyone_ had ever seen, one sided, with a black gem on the handle. He had an aura of darkness around him, an invisible message that said, _don't mess with me._

Armin stared warily, but his eyes widened in surprise when the man turned and walked out of the barn, carrying the sword effortlessly behind him.

Armin stood in shack for a few moments, then rushed outside of the barn to see where the man was. Outside he found his horse loyally waiting for him. There was no sign of the stranger.

**I know it's not the best, but hey this was my first Fanfic. Thanks for reading, and, again, please R&amp;R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad my story was such a success, and that I now have a reason for making chapter two! Thank you all for reading!**

**... Ok, it wasn't THAT successful.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own this stuff...**

"You're sure that's what happened?"

Armin nodded vigorously. He had just told Eren and Mikasa what had happened, and he could tell they were doubtful. "I-It's true! I saw it with my own eyes," Armin shouted.

"I dunno," Eren replied. "It seems unlikely." Mikasa nodded

"Whatever you saw, we're just glad that you're safe," Mikasa and Eren nodded. Armin gave a small smile, then gave an exaggerated yawn, stretching his arms out wide.

"Boy, am I tired. I'm going to my room, see you guys later," he smiled and began walking away.

Once he was out of their sight, he changed direction, looking for Erwin and Levi.

"... And thats what happened," Armin finished his story, looking hopefully at the stern faces of his superiors.

Levi shrugged. "It makes sense. There's no way a toothpick like you could defeat all those titans," Armin cringed slightly, but otherwise stayed silent. "Anyways, we should probably figure out what we're going to-"

"TITANS!" Everyone in the room whirled around to the source of the noise (Except Levi, who sighed and began buckling on his 3d gear).

"How did they-" Armin started, when he was interrupted by Levi, saying;

"It doesn't really matter right now, does it? Lets just focus on getting out of this alive," Levi turned, striding towards the door. "Oh, and Arlert? Lets hope your Mystery Swordsman shows up, or else we may not walk away from this attack."

Then, he strode out of the door.

**Hehehehe, the old "Short Story" trick. I am so deliciously evil.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the super long wait, but now I have tons of writing time!**

**Also, this will be the last in the series.**

Titans _terrified _Armin. And honestly, who wouldn't be scared of them? Armin looked in MIkasa and Levi's direction.

Oh yea...

Armin looked in front of him just in time to see a titan's wide open mouth in front of him. the blond nearly retched at the smell, and only barely got away in time. He rounded about the titan's neck, and began hurtling towards the titan's nape. Closer... Closer...!

There was a blur, and a splash of blood, and the titan fell to the ground, dead. "There goes my first kill," Armin muttered under his breath as he looked up to see the cloaked man standing in front of him. "It's you again! Thank you for-"

The man leapt off the building before Armin could finish his sentence. "Jeez," Armin muttered before heading towards the next titan.

Armin fell to the ground with a sickening _snap_. "Gah!" He exclaimed, seeing his leg being twisted at an awkward angle.

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom._

The sounds of titanic (**I'm sorry, I had to.) **footsteps got louder with every subsequent step. A large shadow loomed over Armin's quivering form. He looked up slowly, seeing the titans smiling red face above him. Armin's vision went white with pain as the titan grabbed him, slowly bringing the soldier up towards it's grinning mouth.

Armin closed his eyes, waiting for it all to end, when once more, hot blood splashed in this face. He reluctantly opened his eyes to see the red-haired man severing the tendons of the titans wrist.

Springing backwards, he stabbed the nape of the titan's neck so far, that the tip of the sword sliced through the front of the neck's skin. The titan gurgled, then began to fall. The man jumped up, but ended up directly in the path of a jumping abnormal. Armin's eyes widened as the monster closed it's massive jaws down on the man's waist, splitting him in half.

The man instantly exploded into shards, startling Armin. The young soldier. found it hard to breath for a moment, then the world went black.

Armin limped down the street. It had been a day since the attack. Armin had awoken in the hospital screaming. Armin stood where the man had died, gazing down the street, as if trying to find something out of ordinary.

Surprisingly enough, he did.

Armin kneeled down, picking up a small card lying on the street. On it was the title, _Gorz, the Emissary of Darkness_, and a picture of the man. Armin stared at the picture until it began to rain. Armin put the card in his jacket pocket and limped away in his crutches.

_I hope I see you again, someday... Gorz._

***Sniff* I promised myself I wouldn't cry...**

**Anyways, thanks for sticking with me, and be sure to check out some of my new stories, and, as always, R&amp;R!**


End file.
